


Intervention

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: In which Michael decides to stop the SQUIP sooner.





	1. Possibilities

"You...knew Rich was going to burn Jake's house down?" Jeremy asked as his SQUIP appeared disinterested.

'It was a high possibility, yes.'

"Why didn't you let me stop him?"

'It was none of our business.'

"You're insane, why-" Jeremy was cut off by a shock that made him immediately quiet down.

'Jeremy what did I say about listening?'

"I...have to obey."

'That's right. Now we just got a text from Brooke who wants us to meet out in the courtyard behind the school. Go there.' Jeremy nodded and stumbled out the back doors of the school. Walking to the tree he usually meet the blonde under he nervously wondered what she was going to say about the party last night.

'Even if she is, I'll be here to help you.' a few minutes passed as Jeremy sat down still work no appearance from Brooke. The teen was about to get up and leave he when something hard hit him over the head knocking him to the ground. Jeremy's brain was ringing as he tried to look up and see what hot him but he only got the blurry outline of a pair of shoes before being hit again, knocking him out completely. Before he passed out Jeremy could've sworn he heard a familiar voice talking to him.

~~

"Mhhhh," Jeremy groaned as he woke up. Pain consumed all of his head as he moved it only to make things worse. He tried to lift a hand to his head but was surprised when he couldn't. Trying again his eyes opened wider and as his vision came in he saw that he was on a chair. His hands were duct taped to the sides and his feet to the legs. He stared confused as his panic began to rise when his SQUIP spoke up 

'Jeremy, you need to-"

'Holy shit, someone kidnapped me, what the fuck? I'm going to die. I can't die now. I haven't gotten the chance to tell Christine how I feel and now I-'

'Calm down!' SQUIP ordered, shocking the teen to get him to stop his internal rant. 'Jeremy, you can't panic in this situation or you'll make things worse. Now look around, see where we are.' Jeremy reluctantly did so. They were in a basement, the upper window indicating the room level. But something about this basement was strangely familiar. It took Jeremy a moment to recognize it before the door leading down opened. He looked up to see his former best friend holding a bottle of Mountain Dew Red as he approached Jeremy.

"M-Michael?"


	2. Do You Remember?

"What the hell Michael?!" The teen in the red hoodie flinched as he saw Jeremy glaring at him as he struggled against the chair he was duct taped to. 

"Jeremy, I-"

"Fucking kidnapped me!'' Jeremy looked angry as Michael got closer to him.

"I just want to help you dude, before that SQUIP scrambles your brain!"

''Again with the SQUIP, Michael I'm fine! Just because I don't like you anymore doesn't mean the SQUIP's controlling me." As he said this Michael noticed Jeremy's eyes were more of a bright blue now instead of green. 

"Jeremy, please, just listen to me!" The blue eyes stared directly at him as Michael took a deep breath. "Do you remember the first day that we met?" Jeremy quirked an eyebrow slightly as Michael continued. "It was...it was the first day of kindergarten. I didn't know anybody and I was alone and scared but...I saw you were alone on the swings too. You were just swinging by yourself. And I walked up to you and a-asked if you wanted to be my friend." Jeremy started to tear up as he remembered that day, Michael wiping his face off with a smile, "You said yes...it was the best thing I've ever done." He held chocked back a gross sob before getting closer to Jeremy. "Jeremy, you're my best friend. I just want to help you a-and I'm sorry I did this but you won't even look at m-me anymore and..." Michael began crying as Jeremy could only stare at him and cry too. He opened his mouth to say something but was quickly stopped by the SQUIP.

'What the hell? I need to talk to Michael.'

'No, you need to keep your mouth shut or he'll force you to drink that.' Jeremy looked over to the SQUIP gesturing at the Mountain Dew Red.

'What's so bad about...that...' Jeremy remembered last night when Rich was going around screaming for Mountain Dew Red. 'That's what gets rid of SQUIPs, isn't it?'

'Yes, and if you want to even have a chance with Christine you won't say anything.'

'But...she doesn't like me. You heard her-'

'We can make her like you as soon as we get out of here.'

'I don't want to make her like me, I want her to actually like me-maybe I should drink the-' Jeremy was quickly zapped for that thought as the SQUIP glared at him.

'Jeremy, you need me. Without me, there nothing but a spineless loser who nobody would love.' Jeremy's head fell as the SQUIP said that making the CPU smile. 'Now just keep your mouth shut until he's gone.'


End file.
